Scribbles
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: Her intention was to relieve her feelings with a pen and paper not confess them. Kaoru x Miyako shojoailesbian Prequel to Last Symphony
1. Scribbles

Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls Z. I am not writing this for a profit- I am writing this to express my love for the series and the characters.

A:N: This is shojo-ai/lesbian. If that makes you uncomfortable, please click the back button and pretend you never came across this fic. For those who haven't seen Powerpuff Girls Z: (KaoruButtercup) (MiyakoBubbles) (MomokoBlossom).

Theme 1. Scribbles

Kaoru had heard that writing out your feelings gave relief, closure. Pen in hand, she was still hesitant. Even though she didn't plan on sending the letter, it was nerve wracking to admit she was in love. She went through methods of procrastination: balancing her pen on the bridge of her nose, drifting her gaze to the television nearby, and finishing her homework. But in the end she always came back to the blank piece of paper, confronted with the vision of a girl wearing her curly blonde hair in pigtails and dressed in blue. Sometimes Kaoru imagined her nude, back turned and looking behind with a smile.

When she realized her perversion, she roughly smoothed away the smile and, then puffed her cheeks. She was ready to cast away the blank piece of paper. It felt like it was taunting her. Instead she steadily held the pen in her hand and scribbled her thoughts in a rush. Kaoru didn't care if the writing was legible or not- no one was going to read it.

After she had forced her thoughts to paper, there was still something plaguing her. Without thinking, she folded the letter and slipped it inside an envelope. She stopped midway, then shrugged. It was just an act, she explained to herself, like she was mummifying her inner desires and then locking them in a tomb.

The tomb was her book bag, and after that, Miyako's locker. Kaoru didn't know what possessed her when she slid the letter through the vents of the locker. All she remembered was her heart pounding against her ribcage and her eyes searching through the crowds, making sure all attentions were elsewhere.

She chastised herself on the way to class, but in the back of her mind she hoped her letter stood out from the pile- and that the handwriting wasn't too messy.


	2. Behind the scenes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Powerpuff Girls Z. I am writing this to express my love for the characters and to improve my writing skills. Not for money.**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews I really appreaciate it! If no one has noticed these are actually small fics I wrote for the 10 Pokes challenge on LJ, and eventually the one shots became interconnected. So now it's a short multi-chaptered fic. I'm sorry for the short chapters but I will update fast.

By Tat

Theme 7. Behind the scenes

"Wah! Another love letter, Miyako?!" Momoko poked the blonde girl teasingly and chided her to open it.

"Y-yeah. . ." Miyako said uneasily. She warily looked at the letter wrapped in a lime green envelope, her name scrawled in sloppy handwriting. She silently threw it in her backpack while Momoko loudly voiced how jealous she was, then scolded her for treating the love letter so poorly.

From the classroom door, Kaoru watched as the words she had strained to write were forced into the depth of her crush's backpack. Her heart pounded against her chest then sank into her stomach, making her feel full and empty at the same time.

How could she think her letter would be any different than the others Miyako received? She felt as if she had just lost a war.

Reluctant but determined, she sucked in a breath, put on a brave face and joined the two.


	3. Theatre

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed! I'm sorry that right now the story is angsty. I promise fluff later.

Theme 4. Theatre

Miyako looked at the open letter in her hands then at the small gathered crowd at the movie theatre. She never did this. She never went on dates. She had promised that she would wait for Takaaki. Now she was waiting for someone else.

Consciously she smoothed her dress. She had bought it on her way to the theatre. The dress was a brilliant blue with a golden bubble pattern, and the lace trim fell to her knees. She felt bit mismatched wearing her black mary janes with the outfit and hoped her date wouldn't notice.

Her gaze drifted to the clock and her brows knit with worry. Her admirer was twenty minutes late and the movie had long started. She hoped nothing terrible had happened. She felt out of place for waiting amongst the bustling groups of people but still she kept her position, thinking that as soon as she left the admirer would finally arrive.

"Miyako?" Momoko asked, slowing in her tracks, her bright crimson eyes widening. She looked Miyako from head to toe then caught sight of the piece of paper cradled in her hand. She sneaked closer to Miyako and cocked her head to the side, trying to catch at least a snippet of the letter. Bashfully, Miyako pressed the letter to her chest, shielding the contents from her nosy friend.

"Going on a daaaate?" Miyako elbowed.

"Yeah. . ." Miyako flushed, then said as an after thought, "but . . . he's late."

"How long have you been waiting?"

"About thirty minutes now," she said, and sighed.

Momoko knit her brows. She thought that Miyako had been stood up, but she pushed the negative thought away.

"I'm sure he's okay," she comforted.

oOo

"He never came?!" Momoko exclaimed, thoroughly infuriated.

"Hey, quiet down." Kaoru said and sighed, rubbing her head. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Kaoru, can you believe this? One of Miyako's admirers set up a date with and then stood her up! That jerk!"

Kaoru froze. "When was this?"

"Yesterday." Momoko said, and shook her head disapprovingly.

Miyako simply dimpled. "It probably wasn't his fault. Something probably came up."ﾝ

Normally when Miyako smiled Kaoru felt as if her chest were floating higher and higher, like a balloon released into the sky. She had never seen Miyako smile so heavily before. Kaoru suddenly missed Miyako's lighter-than-air smiles.


	4. Autumn

_Disclaimer: I don't own them._

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed :3 I'm sorry it took me a long time to finish this and I'm even more sorry that it's not fluffy at the end as I promised. What I had planned didn't work out as well. Also, this fic may be a prequel for a multi-chaptered fic I may write this summer._

Theme: Autumn

She was waiting for a sign. That was her pretense for not apologizing to Miyako right away. When she was impatient for her so-called omen she tried to make it come, flipping a coin only to find it turn up heads instead of tails. Then when a "sign" from the heavens told her now was the time she denied it.

She evaded apology because it would reveal a different side of her. Sending a love letter crossed the line of her friendship with Miyako but at least it was sent anonymously. She didn't know what to do. She wanted Miyako but felt it was wrong to feel so strongly for her friend.

"What if she doesn't like me even as a friend afterwards?" Kaoru wondered.

Today as soon as she entered the classroom, she noticed a neat stack of letters in Miyako's hands. The girl was flipping through the envelopes, checking names, and she stopped midway, her eyes wide in surprise.

Momoko, who was leaning over her desk to peek, blurted out, "Isn't he one of your friends?"

Miyako looked up and nodded. "It doesn't change anything. I'll still be his friend... but nothing more."

Momoko elbowed the blond, winking. "Ah! Still waiting for your Bubble Knight, right?" She suddenly started to think of her own romantic interests and a bit of drool oozed down her smile. "Speaking of boys, I'm going to ask this one guy..."

The other girl frowned, already predicting the outcome for the redhead. She looked at the clock. "I'm going to use the restroom." She delicately tiptoed from her seat and exited the classroom. Kaoru followed suit and grabbed her wrist more firmly than she intended.

"Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, Kaoru." She smiled, then her eyes drifted to the bathrooms. "I'll be right back."

oOo

"I'm sorry about that. Now, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She watched Kaoru with bright, curious eyes.

"That date you went on weeks ago... the one where the person didn't show up..."

Kaoru hesitated, biting the inside of her lip. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry for me?"

"No. I mean I'm sorry for ditching you-- even if it was unintentional. I saw you stuff the letter in your backpack and then I thought you wouldn't be there and--"

Her confession was fast and garbled. She was amazed that Miyako could understand her.

"That was you. . .?"

Miyako's eyes grew big for a moment. "It's okay, you didn't mean to," she reassured with a smile and began to walk away. Her footsteps hitched when Kaoru continued.

"Will you go out with me?"

Miyako spun on the balls of her feet, an unsure expression covering her face, her hand was over her thundering chest.

"You-- I--"

"If it's because of Takkaki..." Kaoru groped for words, anxiously trying to win her favor.

"It is."

"I could keep you company until Takkaki comes back. After that..." Kaoru lowered her eyes, "...after that I'll back off."

"You know I could never do that. The closer you are to me, the more your heart will break."

She swallowed, acknowledging the truth. "If you're still waiting for Takaaki then why did you go on the date?" Miyako frowned, turning her gaze to the floor, she couldn't excuse that.

"I don't care. I want to be with you." Kaoru said as steadily as she could.

Miyako shook her head. "Please, I don't want to hurt you."

"It's okay, I'm a tough girl," Kaoru defended.

"Even strong girls feel pain."

The blonde beauty shoved past her, hurrying to the safe confines of the classroom.

OOo

Kaoru decided against going to the lab after school. Instead she opted for the way straight home, staring at the sidewalk in a daze, her arms swaying limply. She looked up from the pavement, checking her surroundings, then stopped in her tracks.

The girl ahead of her looked just the same-- a sigh willowing from her pink lips, eyes downcast. The wind blew her hair into her face but she scarcly noticed. She untied her long mane, the color of crisp red autumn leaves, and looked behind her, at Kaoru. She swallowed a smile, teary-eyed.

"Why do boys hate me? What am I doing wrong?"

Kaoru wiped her eyes.


End file.
